Hell
Hell is a planet 1 quadrillion light years from Earth 2. It is the home of Satan, the Devil's Hell Star and billions of demons. Due to volcanic and mountainous terrain, a land invasion of this planet is impossible. Only a few have ever made it to the surface of Hell, among them Radar Overseer Scotty, EASlol and a few other known people from Earth 2. EASlol described Hell as "A place full of fire, hate, and rage." Hell is one of the largest planets in the Rofl Way Galaxy, as it is roughly the size of the Sun. The Planet itself appears to have been re-shapen, likely by satan as it is vastly different from the reconnosance photos taken by Earth 2 Forces years ago. A large part of the bottom section of the world appears to have broken away and settled into a stationary orbit as parts of the inner core of the world leak out into the vacuum of space. Hell is believed to be a fallen Forerunner world, with remanants of the old Forerunner civlization still apparent on its surface. Regions Roughly 4 regions span the planet, they are described as large wastelands filled Volcanoes, Lava Fields and Demon Fortresses, unfriendly to anything not native to the broken and shattered world. Krokuun Krokuun is the one of the more visible regions of Hell as it is likely the Largest. Demon factories and fortresses line this region, leading most to believe it is the central region for production in Satan's Holy Army. Not much is known about this, but its landscape is like the rest of the fallen world, a broken, corrupted wasteland which only demons may thrive. Hell's Armies work tirelessly to craft new weapons and technology for the Holy army to use to conquer worlds throughout the cosmos. Mac'Aree Mac'Aree is is the remanants of an ancient Forerunner City that broke away from Hell's Surface thousands of years ago and settled into a low orbit above the planet. It gives a glimpse into the past of the planet and its lifestyle or culture. Life still thrives here surprisingly, but the thousands of years have not aged life here well, as death plagues the city often. The Shard is quite large, spanning into roughly 300 miles. Spirits of slain citizens also remain here, locked in time. Kaarinos Not much is known about this region of Hell, other than it is the most volcanic region of the planet. Mountainous terrain and constant lava flows make traveling by ground in this region impossible. Because of this, no images from Reconnosance could be recovered. This entire region is surrounded in mystery, and questions about it will likely never be answered. It is assumed that this is where a majority of Demons train, as there are fortresses all over the mountains. Antoran Wastes The Antoran Wastes is the wasteland surrounding the gates of Antorus, The Burning Throne. This region is the most heavily defended of the planet and has the heaviest arms. Cannons of unimagineable power line the walls, and machines with weaponry capable of decimating worlds protect the land. Several structures line the wastes, including a soul havesting machine, most likely powering the region's defenses. A spire with a large beam can be seen behind the walls, it is assume that this is either a defense conduit or a communication conduit. This region is the most dangerous on Hell, and if you're lucky enough to get here alive. You wont walk out. Antorus, The Burning Throne Antorus, The Burning Throne is a corrupted Forerunner Structure that reaches all the way down to the planets core, where Satan's Throne and Devil's Hell Stars command lies. An Unimagineable amount of souls from worlds throughout the cosmos linger here in endless torment, being used to fuel Hell's war machine. Demon souls are also sent here for rebirth after being slain, it is assumed that this area speeds up that process using the power from the Planets core. It is unknown exactly what lies within the halls of Antorus, but it speculated that it ranges from Demonic training facilities, to magic learning, to Hell's Military Command. It is also speculated that this was the area Radar Overseer Scotty was brought to years ago during The War in the Republic of My. Antorus is a dangerous, death ridden place in which none survive. Unless you get lucky like Scotty did, of course. Appearances *During Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure, Linux Anna traveled to Hell in order to find Devil's Hell Star, Satan, and/or Jokermingo0044 to request an alliance. However, as the War in the Republic of My had not happened yet, they were all still dead. Instead, thanks to a Hellsoft Windows computer terminal, she was able to find the Diarrhea Death Star assembly instructions inside a random potato for no reason whatsoever before departing the planet. Category:Planets Category:Antagonists Category:Earth 2 storyline